Her Dilemma
by J.M.Black
Summary: Mesogog is working on a big plan and wants Sam out of the way, but where to send her? Back in time of course where chaos will insure. Last part in the trilogy, please read His Weakness and His Decision. R&R as always
1. Pink Dino Gem

Sam flipped over a sword that had just been thrown at her and landed behind the shooter. She pulled Saba out and grabbed her attacker from behind. She put the sword to his throat and whispered, "Gotcha," into his ear. Sam heard her dad laugh as she let go of him. He turned around and smiled at her. For the last hour and a half Sam and her dad, Tommy Oliver, had been at battle practice in their back yard. Sam grabbed the towel on the deck railing and began to wipe the sweat off of her face. It was a hot summer day in Reefside, CA and Sam wouldn't have it any other way. Sam sat down on one of the steps and her dad soon followed.

"Good Practice Sam."

"Thanks, I actually think that I'm improving."

"You are, so what are your plans for tonight, the last day of freedom?"

"Oh me and Conner are going to go to dinner and a movie."

"What movie?"

"I think it's called _She's The Man_, I'm not totally sure though."

"Just as long as your back by midnight."

"Is that when I turn into a pumpkin?"

"Don't be a smartass Sam and Yes."

"What do you say about another round?"

"I say your on."

Sam sprang from her sitting position as she and her dad entered another battle. He threw two combo punches, which Sam evaded easily. As he tried a palm thrust Sam dropped to the ground and tried to take his legs out. Her dad jumped up just in the nick of time. To avoid his kick Sam flipped back twice and stood up in fighting stance. As she raised her head she didn't see her dad. Sam's hands dropped to her side as she looked behind her and said, "Dad?" All of a sudden Sam was flat on her back. "You can't catch what you can't see." Sam heard her invisible dad say. Sam stood up, "You're using invisibility; not fair." Somewhere from her left Sam heard, "You didn't say no powers." Sam smiled and replied, "Okay buster lets see what ya got." Sam centered herself, lifted her hands up, and flew into the air. On her 18th birthday Sam's powers had expanded tremendously. Now Sam wasn't only telekinetic, but she was also telepathic. Once in the air Sam zoned her mind into her dad's moves and once she saw his mind, she also saw him. Sam smiled and dropped right next to him and sent a telekinetic blast through the ground knocking him on his butt. Before she could finish her dad flipped up and countered with a combo punch and a tornado kick. Sam barley dodged this by doing a cart-wheel. As she came up she heard someone say, "Uh, who ya fighting Sam?" Sam turned and looked at the porch, standing there was her boyfriend of a year, Conner McKnight. In Sam distraction her dad hit her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards. Conner saw this and rushed down to join the fight. He helped Sam up, entered fighting stance, and asked, "How many of them are there?" Sam laughed and said, "You can chill, it's just my dad being a cheater." Her dad reappeared and replied, "You're the one who didn't specify the rules okay." Sam scoffed at her dad and turned to Conner.

"So what's up?"

"Well I came to pick you up."

"What, you mean now?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that was at like 4:30."

"Um, Sam it's 5:00."

Sam looked down at her watch and realized that it had stopped. She then looked at what she was wearing; a red jog bra and a pair of black gym shorts. Sam laughed and said, "I think that I might need to change." Both Conner and her dad laughed as she head towards the porch. As Sam was going up the steps something pink caught her eye. She turned her head and headed towards it. Both boys curiously followed her towards a rock formation.

"Sam, honey, what are you doing?"

"I saw something pink."

Sam looked down on the ground for the thing that had caught her eye. Once Sam realized what it was she dropped to the ground and carefully extracted it. Nestled in a thicket Sam pulled out a Pink Dino Gem. As she showed her find to her dad and Conner both of their mouths' dropped. Her dad gently picked it up from her hand and said, "Another Gem!" Sam smiled and replied, "Yeah, but what are we going to do with it? Does this mean we are going to get another girl?" Conner looked at her and replied, "Why would we get another member?" "Because everyone already has a gem," Sam replied as she took the gem back into her hands. All of a sudden the gem began to glow and Sam felt power serge through her. Her dad looked at her as she had a pink aura around her.

"Looks like the gem has chosen who it wants."

"But I have a coin."

"Well it looks like your coin has bonded with the gem."

"So what does this mean?"

"I'm looking at the new Pink Ranger."

"But I'm already a Pink Ranger."

"Well lets get you to the lab to run some tests to see exactly what's going on."

Sam and Conner followed her dad as they went up to the house to run the tests.

"Sorry about our date."

"No problem, actually this might be more fun."

Sam laughed as she entered the house. Before her dad ran tests, though, Sam went upstairs to change. She opened her bedroom door and looked at the mess on floor. It was a pile of school books, old papers, and college applications. Since this was her senior year Sam had just about every college application possible. She had also been approached by just about every college you could think of. During her junior year they had finally gotten a gymnastics team at Reefside High and Sam had taken the state champion title. Since then she was being hounded by almost every school with a gymnastics team. Sam didn't mind it, though. She loved gymnastics, but she didn't want to be gymnast. Instead she wanted to major in paleontology just like her dad. Next summer Sam's dad was taking her on an archeological dig, as a graduation present and Sam couldn't wait. As she rummaged through her closet she finally decided on a pair of blue jean shorts and a pink spaghetti strap shirt. Once she was dressed she washed her face and then went downstairs to face the tests.

* * *

Okay so this is the last part of the Tommy/Sam trilogy. I hope that you will stick around to see it unfold, catch ya on the flip side :) 


	2. New Power

"Am I done yet?" Sam asked as she sat impatiently in the chair. Sam was covered in wires as her dad and boyfriend watched the computer screen. "Almost sweetie," was the only reply she got from her dad. Sam was getting impatient. She had been sitting in the same chair, same spot for almost two hours. She wanted to find out if the gem had chosen her or not; she really didn't want more power. She had trouble controlling the ones she already had. Sam almost snapped her neck when she finally heard the computer beep and spit out the test results. She practically ripped the wires off so she could stand next to her dad to try to get a peek at the print out, although she knew he wasn't going to let her see them.

"What does it say dad?"

"The gem has bonded with your DNA and your Star Rose powers."

"What do you mean bonded with my Star Rose powers?"

"Well it seems that the gem is enhancing them somehow."

"HOW?"

Sam yelled and the printer blew up, as if that was the answer her question. "That's how," her dad said as he pulled the printer out to inspect the damage that she had just done to it.

"What do you mean, that's how?"

"Well it seems that your telekinesis is working on a molecular level."

"Dad, English please."

"You can speed up molecules making things blow up."

"What I can make things blow up just by thinking about it?"

"Well that would appear to be correct, although I don't why you chose the printer. What did it ever do to you?"

Sam laughed dryly at her dad's joke, sat in the chair and put her head in her hands. She didn't want another power; hell she didn't want the ones she already had. It was really getting to be too much for her to handle. Sam felt Conner put his arm around her and hug her slightly. She looked up into his hazel eyes and saw comfort. "Don't worry Sam; we'll get through this thing together." Sam smiled up at Conner and leaned up for a kiss. Before they could, however, her dad said, "I don't mind that you two kiss and all just please don't do it in front of me." Sam laughed quietly at her dad. He had done a complete 360 when Sam had come back from her cocoon last year. Her evil clone had put her in there to keep her out of the way. He was now okay that Sam and Conner kissed and showed pda. Sam didn't know what had happened, but she didn't want to explain her good luck, or press it. So while her dad stayed downstairs Sam and Conner went upstairs to the living room. Sam sat down on the couch and Conner sat next to her. Now that her dad couldn't see Sam kissed her boyfriend squarely on the lips. As they broke apart Conner smiled and said, "I always forget what a good kisser you are." Sam smiled and replied, "You're not half bad yourself. So what do you want to do? Our date is pretty much ruined." Conner looked at her with that mischievous look in his eye. "The night is still young my sweet rose." Conner said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door. Sam yelled at her dad telling him that they were going and that she had her cell if anything came up. Her dad grunted to show that he understood and they were out the door. Once they were in the car they sped off down the road. Sam looked at Conner; after a year of dating him she knew that if her boyfriend had an idea he wasn't going to spill it. So Sam just sat there and enjoyed the ride. As they parked the car at the park Conner turned to Sam and said, "Put this on." He tossed her a blindfold and got out of the car to wait patiently for her. Sam reluctantly put the cloth over her eyes and let Conner lead her to where ever it was that they were going. Once they arrived at their destination Conner took the blindfold off and Sam saw what he had been planning all along. They were at the park, by the lake; once of Sam's favorite places. There was a picnic table set up and two places set. Conner had even gone so far as to get candles. Sam turned to Conner and hugged him tightly.

"Is this what you were planning?"

"Yeah I thought that ya know this should be a special night."

"And why is that?"

"Well because I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Nice try Sam, but I'm not telling you. Now let's eat and then maybe we can dance some."

"But there's no music."

Conner pulled his MP3 player, attached little speakers, and turned the volume up. Sam smiled, sat down opposite Conner, and watched him pull the food out of the picnic basket. Once he had severed them they ate and talked pleasantly about school and graduation. They were both excited about graduation, although they were a little sad about leaving. Sam explained to Conner that she would only be gone for three months and then she would return in the fall to go to college. The only problem with that was that Sam hadn't chosen a college to go to. After dinner Conner put on Sam's favorite song and they danced on the beach in the moonlight. Sam looked up into Conner's eyes and said, "I don't want this night to ever end." Conner smiled and bent down to kiss her. They then sat down. Conner took Sam's hand in his and said, "Sam, I love you and was wondering will you …" Just as he was about to finish an invosportal opened and out came Zeltrax, Elsa, and a bunch of tyrannodrones. Sam cursed their timing as her and Conner jumped up ready to fight. As Conner took on the tyrannodrones and Elsa Zeltrax came after Sam. Since Sam had moved to Reefside it seemed that Zeltrax had an obsession with her. She didn't know if it was because Zeltrax hated her dad or what. As Zeltrax came at her Sam flipped over him and kicked him in the back. She then scissor kicked two tyrannodrones. She heard Conner yell and turned around in time to duck as a tyrannodrone jumped at her. As she ducked the drone collided with another one. Sam snuck away from the fight, hid behind a tree, and called her dad for back up.

"Dad pick up. We need help; we are fighting about a dozen tyrannodrones, Elsa, and Zeltrax. We are getting our asses handed to us on a silver platter."

"I'm calling the others. Where are you?"

"At the lake on the north side. And dad, hurry."

Just as she hung up with her dad Zeltrax surprised her. Sam rolled away just as he brought his blade down. Sam then jumped up, grabbed onto a tree branch, and used it as a bar. She swung forward and knocked the blade out of his hands. Then she twirled around and knocked him down. She let go of the branch and landed on her feet. A drone then grabbed her from behind. Sam focused all of her energy on his molecules; she imagined them speeding up and sure enough the drone blew up. Sam then rushed back to help Conner. She found him holding his own against Elsa, but because he was so busy he didn't see the tyrannodrones coming up behind him. Fortunately at that exact same moment the rest of the team arrived. Sam welcomed the sight of her friends and her dad. With the other Rangers there the fight began to look up. Just as they thought that they were all done Sam felt pressure on her neck as an arm grabbed her from behind. The other Rangers stopped and looked up at her with frightened looks on their faces.

"Let my daughter go Zeltrax."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Oliver."

"Let me go you tin head."

"Be quite. Just give me the gems and I will let your precious daughter live."

Sam looked at her dad and smiled a secret smile. She had to move quickly, so as to surprise him. She stepped on his foot, elbowed him in the stomach, and flipped him over her shoulder. In three quick moves she had taken down her opponent. As Zeltrax and the rest of the freak show disappeared Conner and the rest of team came up to her.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Oh well that's kind of what I did to my dad the first time we met, although I didn't step on his foot or elbow him in the stomach. That was before I knew who he was, of course."

Sam smiled at her dad as he looked down at his watch.

"Pumpkin time?"

"Afraid so Cinderella."

As the others went back to their cars Sam turned to Conner, thanked him for the wonderful evening, and kissed him goodnight. She then walked back up the hill to her dad's jeep. Forgetting that before Conner had wanted to ask her something.

* * *

Thanks to those who reviewed, and keep them coming. To those who will ask Sam won't find out Connner's question till the end of the story, Laters


	3. Where Am I?

Sam woke up the next morning as her alarm clock rang and spit out the weather report. As she turned over to turn it off her eyes caught a note. It was from her dad saying that he had had to get an early start at school. Sam crumpled the note up, tossed it into the waste basket, and got ready for her first day as a Reefside High School Senior. As Sam came down the stairs she picked something off of her pink tank top and then went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. She grabbed a granola bar and a banana before taking her keys off of their hook and going out to her car, that's right, _her_ car. Ever since the clone incident Sam had vowed to herself that she would get over her fear of driving. So in the following months she buckled down and before she knew it she was driving without shaking, going into hysterias, or having a meltdown. Her godparents had been so proud of her that they all chipped in and bought her a 1996 Ford Mustang; red with pink undertones, a hint to her Star Rose powers and legacy. As Sam got into her car she took a sip of orange juice, started her car, and was off. Once she got to the school parking lot she parked next to Conner's car. She then got out and headed off to her first class of the day. On the way into the school someone grabbed her around the waist from behind and spun her around. Just before she lifted her knee to do some damage the person whispered into her ear, "Well hello there my pretty." Sam stopped her knee before she kneed Conner where the sun don't shine. She hit her boyfriend's shoulder and replied, "Conner you idiot, you scared me. It's a good thing I recognized you or otherwise you would have been on the floor, howling in pain, and covering the family jewels."

The smile on Conner's face disappeared as said, "You would actually do that."

"I have been known to render men sterile."

Sam couldn't help but laugh at Conner's face; it was priceless. Sam stood on her tiptoes and gave her boyfriend a kiss; after all her Conner was still just a little bit taller than her. Sam had unfortunately been cursed with her mom's height. As the bell rang Conner walked Sam to her first class, paleontology. It was weird not being in the same first block as her other friends, but it was senior year. The year that they would plan the rest of their lives. Conner was in P.E., Kira in a music appreciation course, Trent in art, and Ethan in an advanced computers course. Sam kissed Conner goodbye at the door and entered the room. As usual her dad was at the front writing something on the board. Sam sat in the seat closest to the door, for a quick escape rout. She just knew that her dad was going to be brutal on the students in here. They were the cream of the crop from all of the other science classes. Sam had also been cursed with her parent's love of dinosaurs, although she had to admit that she loved it. There was just something fascinating about digging into the earth and finding remnants of an animal that existed millions of years ago. Sam couldn't wait to go on her first dig this summer. She was so excited that she had already bought a new outfit, another trait from her mother. Sam took her notebook out as the class began. Since it was the first day they only went over the rules and what the good Dr. expected of the class. At the end of the class her dad said, "Now I want each of you to write a three page paper on your favorite dinosaur, to be handed in next Monday." While the rest of the class groaned Sam rolled her eyes and wrote the assignment in her agenda. Since her dad had blessed her with his memory Sam had to keep track of all of her school assignments so she didn't forget one. The minute the bell rang Sam bolted out of the door and towards the gym. Conner had opted to take two gym classes, one right after the other. Sam had also decided to take a gym course and as luck was on their side they had been put together. Sam quickly changed and stood next to her boyfriend on the mats to stretch. Once the class had stretched they ran and then gathered around to find their new activity.

"Today we will be learning about basketball. Now I'm going to number you off into two teams. Now you will practice with your team and then we will have a friendly game." Mrs. Lewis said as she brought out a rack of basketballs for them to practice. She then numbered them off. Sam was a little disappointed that she and Conner weren't on the same team, but it would make for an interesting game. Unfortunately she was paired with Brian Orme. That boy had a crush on Sam and was constantly bothering her, she even suspected him of stalking her over the summer. Since he was a hall monitor he got Conner in trouble every chance he could get. Sam finally talked to him about leaving Conner alone, this only aggravated him further.

"Hey Sam, you are looking extra lovely today."

"Thanks, Brian."

"Listen I got tickets to the new Rascal Flatts concert, want to go?"

"Brian, as much as I would love to Conner and I are going out that night for our anniversary."

As Sam passed the ball to Brad Haskins she prayed to God that he didn't realize that it was no where near Sam and Conner's anniversary. Brian had a crushed look on his face as he continued with the exercise. Sam didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this guy just couldn't take a hint that she didn't like him. After they had all practiced it was time for the game. Brad Haskins, the captain, had chosen Sam to cover Conner and she couldn't have been more thrilled about it. Brian, however, looked like he was out for blood. As the game started Conner's team got the ball and passed it up the court. As Chip Stevens passed the ball to Conner, Sam was right there to block him. She smiled as he tried to maneuver around her, but Sam wasn't going to break. He had no choice but to shot the ball and unfortunately sank in a three pointer. Sam grabbed the ball and dribbled it down the court. As she was about to shot Conner came up to block her. Sam pretended to got right and at the last second went left; she shot and made a two pointer. On the way down the court Conner accidentally tripped Sam and that is when Brian struck. As Conner tried to help her up Brian pushed Conner down from behind and helped Sam up. Sam immediately rushed to Conner who was face down on the floor. She used calm words to help him to stay clam. She then turned around and glared at Brian, showing how pissed off she was. When he tried to talk to her she pushed passed him and didn't speak to him the rest of the class. After class was over Sam and Conner walked to their next class, lunch. As Sam was looking out the window she didn't see a swirling hole in the floor. The next thing she knew she was falling down a whirling tube. As her legs made contact with the ground they collapsed under her. Sam pushed her hair out of her face and looked around her. _Where am I_, she thought as she stood up and dusted the invisible dust off of her. As she looked around she realized that she was at Angel Grave High School. Sam turned this way and that not recognizing any of the students. She started to walk backwards and then collided with someone. For the third time that day Sam found herself on the ground. As she got up Sam flipped her long hair out of her way and turned around. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the eighteen year old version of her father. She had just bumped into her dad's 18 year old self. Sam looked from him to her an Asian boy in a black t-shirt, another boy in a red t-shirt, a nerd in a blue t-shirt, an African American in yellow, and finally a blonde in Pink. Oh shit was Sam's last thought as she passed out in the hall way of Angel Grove High School in the year 1996.

* * *

Okay so Sam is back in the Zeo era and will be there when the letter comes in. There also maybe a little Kat bashing coming from Sam. For those of you who like Kat please understand that it will come from Sam who doesn't know any better, but don't worry she will get set straight about it. This is in no way my personal feelings for Kat. I like her and don't blame her for the break-up (for that I blame Disney). Okay so I hope that you enjoy this and please review. Toodles


	4. No Matter Where I Go

Tommy looked at the girl who had just passed out in the middle of the hallway. She was about 5' 4", with long caramel hair down to the middle of her back, and from what he had seen of her eyes they were a dark chocolate color. Tommy looked at his friends, shrugged, and picked up the girl. If he didn't move fast she would defiantly be trampled to death so Tommy took her to the nurse's office. Tommy smile at Kat as she held the door open for him; he took great care not to hit her head on anything. As he laid her on the bed he looked at her some more. She reminded him of someone, but he didn't know who exactly. Her hair and physique reminded him of his girlfriend Kim, but her face reminded him of someone else. The frustrating part was he didn't know who her face reminded him of. When the school nurse walked in he was jarred out of his thoughts.

"And what exactly happened here?"

"Well Mrs. Dayton, me and this girl collided, she fell, and as she looked at me, her eyes widened, and then she passed out. Do you think she will be all right?"

"Well Tommy she doesn't look to have any bumps on the head so I think it's safe to say that she will be okay. Now would you please come over here so I can file a report?"

Tommy and his friends followed the school nurse into her office to file an accident report. Little did he know that at that exact moment the girl was waking up.

Sam felt like a tone of bricks had just hit her head. She opened her eyes and found her in the nurse's office at Angel Grove. _Wow this place hasn't changed in eleven years_, Sam thought as she looked around the office. Sam knew that she had to get out of there before anyone saw her. So she quietly got up and started to tip-toe to the door. Just as she was about to reach for the handle she heard her Uncle Rocky say, "Hey!" For a moment Sam just stared at everyone, but she was shaken out of that when her dad took a step forward. Sam remembered that if the nurse's office door shut all the way it stuck. So Sam telekinetically slammed the door shut and ran out of the Nurse's office. As she was running down the hall Sam took a glance behind her to see if they had gotten the door open. Bad move on her part, because she didn't see two people and ended up colliding with them. Sam was once again on the floor and as she looked up at the people she bumped into she gasped. Right in front of her were her two favorite teachers, Mr. B. and Mr. S. Sam got up and gapped at them, she then turned to make her escape the opposite way. As she looked she saw her dad bust out of the office and start to run at her. Sam pushed through her two teachers and pushed open the double doors and ran for her life. Sam didn't stop running until she had reached the sanctity of the Angel Grove Park. Sam collapsed on the bench to catch her breath and figure her thoughts out. How did she get to the past anyway? Was it an accident or did someone send her here? If someone did send her here was that someone Mesogog? Sam laid on the bench and let the question float around in her head, not one answer came to her. All of a sudden she heard a sound and sat up. The next thing she knew she was surrounded by these robot looking things. "Great even when I'm not in my own time I get attacked." Sam said to herself as she jumped up and entered fighting stance. She knew that she couldn't use her powers to defeat them, because it could risk exposure. So Sam buckled down and began to fight all ten metal heads.

Tommy and his friends finally caught up to the girl in the park, but what they saw made them worry. The girl was fighting ten cogs by herself and amazingly she was doing pretty well. They watched her as she used a tree to flip up behind one and then smack its head into the tree. Her fighting style reminded Tommy of his own or of Kim's, he couldn't decide. Tommy looked at his friends and they immediately began to help. As the cogs surrounded them Tommy looked at the girl. She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Lock your hands and flip me." So Tommy locked his hands and she put her foot in his little cradle. He counted to three and pushed up as hard as he could. The girl flipped up in the hair and landed behind a cog. She then fell back into a cog and used him to steady her as she used both feet to kick the other one. She then flipped over the one holding her and punched him in the back. The cogs recognized defeat and disappeared. Tommy knew that the girl needed to catch her breath and so he choose that moment to find out who she was, before she could run away again.

Sam knew that she had to get away from her dad, but she also had to catch her breath. Once she caught it Sam made to leave, unfortunately they had formed a circle around her and were not going to let her go that easily. As her dad took a step forward Sam entered fighting stance; she didn't know if they were evil or not.

"Whoa, I'm not going to attack you."

"How do I know? What if you're just waiting for me to let my guard down to attack me?"

"I just want to see if you're okay. You are okay right?"

"Yeah I just have a big headache."

"So what's your name?"

"Sam, Samantha Oli…via Gordon."

"Well Sam I'm Tommy Oliver."

"And who are they?"

"Well, I'm going to go from left to right. The one in the green is Adam Park; next to him in the blue is Rocky DeSantos; the one in the yellow is Tanya Sloan; standing next to her in the black is Billy Cranston; and last but not least in the pink is Katherine, Kat, Hillard."

As Sam's eyes landed on Kat her blood began to boil. Sam had heard about Kat and how she had _ruined_ her mom's life. Sam glared at Kat before turning back to her dad.

"It's nice to meet you guys."

"So Samantha where are you from?"

Sam grew panicked at the question; she needed a story and fast because she sure as hell wasn't going to tell them the truth.

"Um I prefer Sam, but I'm from Florida."

"Where in Florida?"

"Um well I was at a compound kind of."

"Oh well so what brings you to Angel Grove?"

"Uh well I can't really answer that question because I don't the answer myself."

Sam fidgeted with her hands as her dad and the others stared at her. A habit she had picked up from her mom. Her dad's bad habit was that he was an obsessive compulsive pacer. Sam smiled weakly up at them and then continued to look at her feet and fidget. The silence was completely unbarring so she said, "Well I had better be going." She smiled as her dad said, "Okay well I guess I will see you at school tomorrow." Sam nodded and walked/ran to got sit under the tree by the lake and tackle the hardest question of all. _Where am I going to sleep tonight?

* * *

_Okay so I'm really surprised that no one corrected me in the last chapter. I set this during the Zeo era yet put the Zeo Rangers in their Morphin colors. Okay so please review as always. The good comments help me write faster.


	5. Treasure In The Attic

Sam sat beneath the tree for a good hour and thirty minutes before the answer came to her. She could stay in the youth center attic. Since they wouldn't remodel until the year 2000 they still used the attic as a sort of storage place. Once that question was solved Sam wondered now about her clothes. She didn't know how long she would be stuck here and she very well couldn't go to school everyday in the same outfit. As Sam stuck her hand in her back pocket her hand touched something. Curious Sam pulled it and realized that it was a one hundred dollar bill, part of her graduation money that she had gotten in first period from her dad. Her Uncle Billy had sent it to her because he was currently in space working on the aviation satellite for the Air Force. Sam smiled and checked that question off of her list. _Now on to the next one_, Sam thought as she turned her head to the side. Where would she eat? This question was relatively simple compaired to the last one. If she was going to be staying at the youth center once everyone was gone she could sneak down and make something for herself at the juice bar. Then Sam arrived at the last question, _how am I going to get home?_ Sam pondered this question until it was really dark. She couldn't very well walk into the Power Chamber and use the equipment there; Kat already didn't trust her. As she had met the stealing bitch she had read her mind, '_There's something off about her_,' Kat had thought about her. When Sam had heard that she wanted to pound the dumb blonde into the ground. Sam had heard of Kat through her mom and then had asked her dad about her. With every fiber of her being Sam hated the woman responsible for helping to tear her parents apart. For Sam placed most of the blame for her parents break-up on the whore. As Sam got up to make her way to the youth center she had a great thought. _Since I'm in the past why not change it?_ Sam had always wondered what would have happened if her mom had never written the letter and had told her dad about her. Now she could see what would have happened. Maybe even put together her parent's broken hearts. No matter how much her mom had told Sam she knew that her mom had never really loved Tanner. Sam would always see it in her eyes. Whenever her and her mom would go out on their girls night out and see a dragon, tiger, or falcon her mom would sigh a big sigh. There was always this misty look in her eyes and as Sam would ask what was wrong her mom would quickly wipe her eyes and say nothing. As Sam continued to take a walk down memory lane she found herself at the youth center doors. Sam peeked in through the glass; all the lights were turned off and the parking lot was completly empty. Sam squinted her eyes and the door automatically flew open into her waiting hand. Sam smiled as she slipped in and went up the stairs to the attic. As she opened the door she was greeted by a wave of dust. Sam coughed, entered the room, and tried to locate the light. When she found it Sam turned it on and looked around. There were boxes everywhere and most of them were covered with about an inch of dust. As Sam wondered around she tripped over something and landed, not on the floor, but on a mattress. Sam looked back to see what she had tripped over and picked up a box marked 'charity clothes.' Sam opened the box and found a lot of cute clothes, as she looked through them she realized that with a little work that most of them would fit her. Sam held up one shirt in particular and recognized it almost immediately. It had been the shirt that her mom had warn when she had first received the Pink Ranger powers. Sam continued to dig through the box and found that she didn't need to use her graduation money to buy clothes. Sam then looked through all of the other boxes where she found sheets, unopened toiletries, and even perfume. Sam smiled as she thought of how bad she had just lucked out that the youth center hadn't gotten rid of all this stuff. Sam then laid out her clothes for the next day, put sheets on the mattress, and went to bed.

Sam awoke the next day at 5:30 in the morning. She knew that the youth center didn't open until 6:30, so she had an hour to get ready. Sam grabbed a towel, her toiletries, and headed down to the changing rooms where she would find the shower. Once Sam was showered she went back to her make shift room. Sam opened her backpack, which had gotten sucked in along with her, and found her make-up bag and brush. She then put her make-up on and brushed her hair dry. Sam then turned to get dressed; she first pulled on the white pants and then put on her top. It was a bright shade of pink with a little button at the top that opened into a key hole. As Sam turned around she found herself looking into a full length mirror. She looked critically at herself, then put on her matching pink heels, grabbed her bag, and snuck down the stairs. Once she was downstairs Sam slipped behind the juice bar counter and grabbed one of Ernie's famous nutrition bars. She then made herself a triple berry shake. Sam had just finished cleaning up her mess when she heard the door open. She dropped down to the floor and snuck out just as Ernie was coming behind the counter. When Sam was sure that nobody had heard or seen her she walked hitched her backpack up and began to walk the distance from the youth center to Angel Grove High School. Sam arrived right as they were opening up the doors to the office. She walked in and turned in the direction of the principles office. Once she was in his office she explained about how her parents had died in a car accident and how she had been home schooled. The principle bought her excuse hook, line, and sinker. He enrolled her in the normal senior curriculum and then handed her her schedule. Sam accepted the schedule, looked at it, picked up her bag, and headed to her first class of the day, gym.

* * *

Okay so I hope that you like this chapter and as always R&R please, Catch ya on the flip side.


	6. First Day In An Old School

Once Sam had arrived at the gym she handed the teacher her transfer papers. Mr. Sandoval looked at them, nodded, and then pointed to the girl's lockers room. Sam smiled and went to change. Since she had taken her gym clothes from Reefside to patch a hole on them they were still in her backpack. Sam slipped on the green top and tie-dye shorts and then put her hair up. As she was putting it up she heard the door open and saw Kat and Tanya walk in. They had been talking animatedly until they had caught sight of Sam. Sam smiled and went to the mirror to braid her ponytail; she didn't want to be around that blond bimbo any longer than she had to be. As she was braiding Tanya came up and said, "How are you doing today Sam?" Sam looked at Tanya in the mirror and replied, "I'm okay and how are you?" Tanya nodded her head and said, "Could be better could be worse." Sam smiled and continued to do her hair ignoring Kat. Once she was done she excused herself and went to go stretch. Sam positioned herself on the far corner out of the way. She then began her gymnastic stretches. Sam first started stretching her arms, she then sat on the floor, opened her legs, and lay down as far as she could. After that she stood with her feet apart, grabbed both of her legs and bent down so she could look through her legs. Sam then grabbed the tip of her foot and put it above her head. Next she did both the horizontal and the vertical splits. Sam finished with ten sit-ups, ten push-ups, and then she bended over backwards. As she was arched she heard whistling and looked to see who it was, unfortunately her hair was in her way. So Sam flipped up right and saw three boys heading her way. The boy in the middle was tall, gangly, and had dark red hair. The other two were squat, heavy, and had muddy brown hair. The boy in the middle came up to Sam, licked his lips and said, "If I could rearrange the alphabet baby, I would put U and I together." Sam raised her eyebrows and tried to move past him, but he grabbed her arm and said, "Now where are you going Angel? You don't even know my name." Sam ripped her arm from his grasp and replied, "No I don't and I don't want to know, now get the hell away from me." The boy laughed and said, "Feisty I like that in a girl. Girl you must know karate, because your body is really kickin'." Sam turned around, smiled, and replied, "Actually I do here let me show you something." Sam grabbed the guy's arm, flipped him, and then pinned him on the ground with his hand behind his back. Sam bent over and whispered into the guy's ear, "Now leave me alone before I make you wish you had never been born." Sam let go, stood up, and began to walk away. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her foot and she came crashing to the floor. Sam looked behind her and saw the guy holding her foot with an angry look on his face. Before Sam could telekinetically throw him across the room she heard about five shouts and people running towards her. Sam looked up to see her dad and his friends standing over the guy.

"What are you doing, Andrew? Let her go."

"No, she insulted me and for that she will pay."

"Oh boo-hoo I hurt your feelings. Here's what you do, cry me a river then build a bridge and get the hell over it you egotistical prick."

With one powerful kick Sam freed her foot and stood up. Before the confrontation could go any further the bell rang and class began. The rest of the class poured in and they began their lesson; today they would be learning tennis. After the usual warm up the teacher paired them off into pairs and they began their tennis practice. Much to Sam's displeasure she was paired with Kat. Sam was very competitive by nature; after all she was the daughter of a world famous gymnast and a karate master. So there was no way in hell that she was going to loss to this piece of trash. Sam took her place across the net from Kat and the match began. Since Sam promised herself that she wasn't going to lose to the wicked witch of the west she used her powers to help her. When Sam had the ball she used her telekinesis to move it where she wanted it to go. When Kat had the ball Sam read her mind to know all of Kat's moves. By the end of the class Sam had won all of the eight games that they had played. After class was over the girls and guys split up to change. Sam went directly to one of the sinks in the locker room to wash her face. After that she went to take a quick shower. Sam felt much better after her shower and went to put her clothes on. Sam had put on everything, but her top and shoes when Kat said, "Nice tattoo." That's when Sam remembered that she forgot to cover her tattoo up.

"Thanks my dad let me get it on my 18th birthday."

"Why did you choose a star and a rose?"

"It just seemed fitting at the time."

Sam quickly put her shirt on and got the hell out of the locker room. On her way out she turned to look behind her and bumped into someone. Before she fell she found a pair of very strong arms steady her. Sam flipped the hair in her face away and saw her dad holding her up right. Sam smiled and said,

"We have to stop meeting like this."

"Sorry are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, so great class today."

"It was okay, well except for the beginning. What happened with you and Andrew?"

"Well I was stretching and out of nowhere he starts to hit on me. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm. Then well I let him have it, no one messes with me and gets away with it."

"Reminder to self don't mess with Sam."

"Oh ha ha very funny."

"Hey you're the one who just said…"

"I know, I know."

"So what's your next class?"

"English with Ms. Appleby."

"Cool we can walk there together, that is if you don't mind waiting for the others?"

"Not at all."

Sam and her dad stayed in the hall until everyone was there; unfortunately they had had to wait for Kat too. Then they all walked to English together. On the way there they talked about the school and Adam commented, "You know Sam for a new student you know this school pretty well." _It hasn't changed in 11 years_, "Um I came early to check it out. I have a photographic memory." Sam quickly replied as they filed into the classroom. Sam went up to the front and handed her paper to Ms. Appleby and then took her seat right next to her dad. She also had the pleasure of seeing Kat's upset face about this too. Sam sat and stared out the window while the rest of the class was taking notes on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Sam had studied the great tragedy her freshman year and Shakespeare also happened to be one of her favorite authors. So she pretty much already knew everything there was to know about him. Sam wasn't paying attention and because she was staring out the window she didn't hear the question that was direct at her.

"What sorry I didn't get that."

"I asked if I was boring you to death."

"Oh no by all means teach about dear old Willy and how his plays still shape theater today."

"Well would you care to demonstrate your immense knowledge on Shakespeare?"

"Why of course. Let's see William Shakespeare was baptized April 26, 1564, which is how they did birth records back then. He was born in Stratford-upon-Avon; he got married when he was 18 to Anne Hathaway who was 26. He wrote in iambic pentameter, which can best be explained as the rhythm of the heart; his most famous play being Romeo and Juliet, the story about two ill-fated lovers. And throughout his entire life he only gave his autograph 9 times. Would you like me to recite of his?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I would."

"Well then here goes nothing:

_O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet._

_'Tis but thy name that is my enemy.  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
Nor arm, nor face. Belonging to a man  
O, be some other name.  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other word would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name;  
And for thy name, which is no part of thee,  
Take all myself._

Juliet in the balcony scene Act 2 scene 2."

Sam sat down to the cheers of her fellow students and Ms. Appleby continued on with her class. At the end of the class she gave them all al project. "Now I want each of you to come up with a song and make a collage of pictures to show why you chose that song." Sam panicked when she heard this. Since she was in the past she didn't have any pictures and even if she did she couldn't show them because her dad and three of her godfathers were there. They weren't that stupid and would recognize the people in them. Sam worried the rest of the day about the upcoming project. She didn't even know which song she would choose. As she was going to sleep in her make-shift room she thought she heard someone humming. Sam fell asleep singing softly the song that her mother had written for her when she was born. As she slept she figured her plan out. She would just sing the song for the class and hope that Ms. Appleby would be so moved by it that she would forget about the pictures.

* * *

Okay so I hope that you guys like my little Shakespeare referacne, he was the best. Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter and will review, toodles 


	7. You're Gonna Be

Disclaimer: The Song You're Gonna Be is sung by Reba McEntire.

* * *

Sam spent the next week scouring the youth center basement and attic for a guitar. It was essential that she find one for the song. The day before the assignment was due Sam gave up looking and just figured that she would sing it with music. As Sam was getting ready for bed she saw a faint pinkish light coming from behind a box. She mentally prepared herself as she cautiously walked up to the box. Sam peeked around it; low and behold there was an acoustic guitar. Sam pulled the guitar out from behind the box. She then looked up and said, "Thanks mom." Sam spent the rest of the night tuning, cleaning, and practicing. Sam woke up the next morning bright and early. She was pulling on her blue jeans when she heard a noise coming from downstairs. Sam quickly put her pink spaghetti strap shirt and then her pink off the shoulder shirt. She then quietly snuck downstairs, wishing all the while she had had her dad's invisibility. Sam peeked around the corner and saw Ernie bent over one of the juice machines. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and snuck back upstairs to put her pink chuck's on. Sam couldn't believe how much chuck's cost in this time compared to hers. The shoes that Sam had found could easily cost about eighty dollars, but here she could pick them up for under ten. Once she was ready Sam tiptoed down the stairs with the guitar, checked to see where Ernie was, and then slipped out. Sam was so happy that she almost skipped to school. Once she got to her gym class, though, the feeling had kind of depleted. Sam changed and went to the floor to practice her stretches. When Sam entered the gym she saw a balance beam set up; left over from the gymnastics invitational. It was still really early so Sam made sure no one was looking and mounted the beam in the horizontal splits. She then did a few basic aerials, a couple of back and front flips, and a split leap. After Sam did a pirouette she looked to dismount. Sam decided to do a double back, so she flipped, flipped, and finally dismounted. As she came up she heard clapping from the other side of the gym. Afraid to look Sam grabbed the beam for support and turned around. On the other side of the gym was her dad and his friends. Sam groaned; she didn't want them to get to suspicious because she was acting too much like her mom. She stayed by the beam as they came up to her. 

"Wow Sam that was awesome," Rocky said.

"Yeah pretty cool," Adam replied.

"A very interesting skill." Billy answered.

"Where did you learn it?" Kat asked.

"Well I started gymnastics when I was four. My mom was my couch. I'm currently the state champ."

"Really? My girlfriend is a gymnast."

"Really who is she?"

"Kimberly Hart."

"Oh that's really cool. How long have you guys been dating?"

"About two years now."

"Aww well I hope that it lasts, true love is so hard to find these days."

Everyone looked at her funny and before she could respond the bell rang and they began class. This class period they were studying the wonderful art of soccer. Mr. Sandoval put them into four teams of eight, four against four. Sam's group was comprised of her dad, his friends, and Andrew. Since Sam was dating Conner she knew everything about soccer. They had even played together and she had kicked his butt once. So with their team set and the captain picked they split the teams up. Red team was made up of Rocky, Tommy, Kat, and Sam. Blue Team was Adam, Tanya, Billy, and Andrew. The match was interesting to say the least. Andrew was out for Sam's blood and Sam wasn't passing or even acknowledging Kat. The match ended in a draw neither team ever scored. Sam was purely disappointed at this as she walked to her English class. Earlier Sam had told Ms. Appleby about how she didn't have any pictures and how she was going to sing the song instead. Ms. Appleby accepted the change and had allowed Sam to store her guitar in her class room for safe keeping. Since Sam was the very last to go she just sat there and watched everyone else. Her dad's collage made her want to cry because he talked about her grandparents, the ones she never knew. Finally it was Sam's turn so she grabbed her guitar and went to the front of the classroom. "I don't have pictures, but I have song that I'm going to sing for you. My mom wrote it for me when I was born."

_6lbs and 9oz. lookin' up at me  
Like I have all the answers  
I hope I have the ones you need  
I've never really done this, now I know what scared is _

Sometimes I'll protect you from everything that's wrong  
Other times I'll let you just find out on your own  
But that's when you'll be growin',  
And the whole time I'll be knowin

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

I'm afraid you'll have to suffer through  
some of my mistakes  
Lord knows I'll be trying OH to give you what it takes  
What it takes to know the difference  
Between getting by and livin'

'Cause anything worth doing is worth doing all the way  
Just know you'll have to live with all  
the choices that you make  
So make sure you're always givin' way  
more than you're takin'

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
You're gonna cry, but know that that's okay  
Sometimes life's not fair, but if you hang in there  
You're gonna see that sometimes bad is good  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be

Someone's everything  
You're gonna see  
Just what you are to me

You're gonna fly with every dream you chase  
We just have to believe things work out like they should  
Life has no guarantees, but always loved by me  
You're gonna be  
Always loved by me

As Sam finished tears began to well up in her eyes and she had to be excused to go write herself. Since she came here she missed her dad, the one where he knew he had a daughter, her boyfriend, and her friends. The thing that was the most hard on her was that her mom's anniversary was coming up soon and she wouldn't be there to put flowers on her grave. Sam slide down the wall and just sat there and cried. Suddenly she felt two strong arms envelop her into a big hug. Sam didn't care who it was she just cried into his shirt.

* * *

Okay so I hope that you guys like this chapter as much as I do. If you ever have a chance to see the music video you will see why I chose this particular song for Sam to sing. Please R&R and I will see you all in the next chapter. 


	8. The Plan

Tommy just let Sam cry into his shirt. He didn't know why, but Sam provoked the funny fuzzy feelings in him, feelings he couldn't explain it. Tommy didn't think that he wanted to figure them out anyway. Once she quieted he put his finger under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Hey what's wrong?"

"I miss my parents and I won't be able to put flowers on their graves this year."

"It's okay; it's all going to be okay. I miss my parents too, but you know they will always be with you. As long as they are in your heart and head they never leave you." Tommy said as he hugged Sam, she was like his little sister. Tommy helped Sam up and then led her back into the class room. Once he made sure she was okay he sat down to listen to Ms. Appleby's announcement.

"We are going to be performing selected scenes from Romeo and Juliet. I have paired every boy with a girl and I will assign each of you a scene." Ms. Appleby went through the list of the people paired up. Tommy didn't pay much attention until he heard his name. "Tommy you are paired with Samantha; Tanya you are paired with Adam; Rocky you are paired with Kat; and finally Billy you are paired with Morgan. Now that everyone has their partners chose one person to come up here and receive your scene. Then I expect you to get to work as this is the only class period you will have to work on this and we will be presenting at the end of the month." Tommy let Sam sit while he went to get their scene. When Ms. Appleby handed him their scene she asked how Sam was. Tommy nodded and then went back to sit with Sam.

"Well it appears we have Act 2 Scene 2."

"The one I recited yesterday."

"It would appear that way."

The rest of the class period was spent with Sam giving Tommy little tricks to remember his lines as his memory wasn't the very best.

Sam felt very lucky to finally get out of English. She couldn't believe that she had broken down like that, it wasn't like her. Sam hurried off to Advanced Biology, after English. The rest of the day passed very quickly and soon Sam found herself sitting at the counter at the juice bar. Ernie was still having problems fixing the juice machine. Sam heard a bang and Ernie came out from the back room, threw his hands in the air, and said, "I quit." Sam smiled at Ernie and replied, "Maybe I can help." Before she had moved to Reefside Sam had worked part-time at Ernie's juice bar. Sam walked back to the infernal machine; it always broke down in the future too and took a look at it. Sam found the problem quickly; it was always the same. She reattached the valve, put the cover back on, and turned it on. The cup underneath the juice machine soon began filling with grape juice. Sam smiled at Ernie and went back to the front. As she sat back at the counter Ernie said, "What was wrong with it?"

"Oh just a valve out of place, no biggie."

"Well I could really that kind of help around here. What do you say do you want to work for me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

As they were shaking hands her dad and his friends walked in.

"Hey Ernie, how's it going?"

"Pretty good Tommy. I got the new juice machine to work with Sam's help."

"Oh it was nothing really; all I had to do was reconnect a valve."

"Well whatever she did, she saved my life."

"So Ernie when do you want me to start?"

"Start what?"

"Well, Adam, you are looking at the new employee of Ernie's Juice Bar."

"You can start tomorrow after school."

Sam smiled and continued to talk with Ernie and the gang (minus Kat) until it was time for closing. Sam left and waited outside to hide in a bush until she could be certain that everyone was home. Once she was up in the attic bedroom she got ready for bed and almost instantly fell asleep. As she was sleeping she was dreaming about her future life. Deep down in her stomach she felt that something was wrong in Reefside. She saw a woman being hunted by Zeltrax and then the Rangers came and fought him off. Sam woke up with a start when she heard her dad say, "Elsa!?" Sam had spent the rest of the night wondering if what she had seen was real or if she was really just dreaming. When she saw Conner he was a sight for sore eyes. Out of all the people she missed it was her dad, the one who knew about her, and her boyfriend. She was most excited to get back and find out what he wanted to ask her. Sam looked at the calendar on the wall of her room and it surprised her that it was already January. She had been here for a total of five months already. Sam continued to look at the calendar, looking more to the weekend. Tomorrow, Saturday, was the day that Sam would change her past. Her mom had already sent the letter and tomorrow it would arrive. Sam had a perfect plan; she would intercept the mail, find the letter, shred only the letter, and then write a completely new one. She would then put the new letter in with Monday's mail. The new letter would invite her dad to come down to Florida to spend the weekend. Sam knew that her dad would accept, pack, and leave. Then her mom would have to tell him about her being pregnant and Sam would then have both of her parents. Sam was ecstatic as she went to school. She was so happy that even Andrew couldn't ruin her happiness. Throughout the day she counted the hours until she could put her plan into action. _Only a few more hours until I change the past, and hopefully my future_, Sam said to herself as she crawled into bed that night. That night Sam dreamed of how her life would change when she got back to Reefside.

* * *

I know that it's kinda boring and short, but the next chapter will be better promise. 


	9. The Letter

Sam woke up later than usual the next morning; since the youth center was already open Sam had to dress quickly and quietly. She then had sneak down the stair, out the back door, and then back around through the front. After she signed in at work Sam went to take orders from the people sitting at the tables. When Sam was done she went outside to wait for the mail. Since she had only one shot at her plan she told Ernie she would be there and he didn't seem to have a problem with it. About an hour before the mail was to arrive Ernie asked Sam to run an errand for him. He gave Sam his car keys and she jetted to the warehouse to get another keg of juice mix. Sam hauled the keg in and then made to go back outside and wait for the mail. Ernie, however, stopped her and said, "Oh Sam I forgot to tell you that the mail came early today." Sam stopped in her tracks and began to panic. She then raced to the gym floor, looked wildly around and saw her dad. Sam had arrived just in time to see her dad's heart break. There were very few times in her life when she had wished that she had never been born; this was unfortunately one of those times. Sam saw her dad get up and walk out of the youth center. As he walked passed her Sam whispered, "Dad?" Just as she was about to go after him she saw Kat get up. Sam's anger boiled rapidly as the blonde went after her dad. As Kat walked passed her Sam let her anger get the better of her. She pushed Kat up against the lockers, pinned her there with her elbow, and said in a dangerous whisper, "Leave him alone. Leave him the _hell_ alone or I will make you wish that you had never been born." Sam then let go, ran out the double doors, and went to the place where she knew her dad would be. One night he had told her of what had happened after he had gotten the letter, so Sam knew exactly where he would be. Once she was there she hid behind a bush and watched her dad. She had never seen him this depressed before, hell she had never seen him cry before. It wasn't until that very moment that she realized how much her mom had hurt her dad by sending him that letter. Just as she was about to go talk to him she heard a small voice with an Australian accent.

"Tommy are you okay?"

"Of course he's not okay you whore, can't you see that?" Sam said quietly to herself.

"Yeah."

"It's just everyone's really worried about you."

Sam grew angrier with every word that passed between her dad and the tramp. She glared at the home-wrecker with all of her might, knowing what the consequences would be. Sam smiled when she saw Kat begin to sweat and breath a little heavy. She knew that she was speeding up Kat's molecules, making the bitch sweat up until she blew up. Sam didn't care though; she wanted Kat dead, blown apart into tiny little pieces. Just before she could complete the whole process, though, she heard a familiar voice behind her say, "Samantha Rene Gordon Oliver, I forbid you to blow Kat up." Sam's raised her eyebrows, looked behind her and said, "Mom!?" Sam's mom was standing right in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest and a very pissed off look on her face. It didn't matter that Sam could see right through her, it only mattered that Sam knew she was in very deep shit. "We need to have a little talk missy." Sam gulped; her mom only used that tone when Sam had screwed up royally. Instead of fighting, though, she nodded her head and snuck away to find the secluded spot in the woods. Once Sam had found it she sat on a tree stump and faced her mom.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"I was trying to serve a big helping of justice."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Mom she stole your coin, your life, and your boyfriend. You honestly didn't think with me in the past that I would let that happen again."

"Sam she didn't steal anything. Well yes she stole my coin, but that was when she was evil."

"She's still evil in my opinion."

"Sam, I gave up that life and I gave up your father when I wrote that letter. What did you expect him to do, pine for? Sam your dad is a man and he has his needs."

"Mom I don't want to hear about my dad's sexual desires."

"I was talking about his need to be loved by someone who is close to him."

"Just admit that she is the one who broke you guys up."

"No because she didn't. I wrote that letter so I could raise right, without any evil forces kidnapping you and using to get to him. Now I want you to promise me that you won't use your powers to hurt Kat and you will be nicer to her."

"I will only promise the first, but I'm not going to be nice to that Shrum in training."

"Fine, I guess I will take what I can get."

With that Sam's mom disappeared. Sam got up and headed to the youth center to finish her shift. Once she was done Sam changed and went to go find a balance beam. She knew that it was probably a stupid idea to practice when she was mad. She also knew that she would probably end up getting hurt while practicing, but she found that she didn't very much care. Throughout the course of the next few hours Sam had managed to bruise almost every part of her body, get a huge mat burn, and dislocate her should twice. Sam was limping back to the main gym when she ran into her godfathers Rocky and Adam.

R "Sam are you okay?"

A "Yeah you look like you just got beat."

"I'm fine."

R "Are you sure?"

"Yeah just need to rest a little before I go back out there."

A "Go back out where?"

"The floor I was practicing my routine."

R "I thought you said you were a champion?"

"I am."

A "Then how come you have so many bruises."

Sam snapped, "Because I actually throw hard trick not some cookie-cutter shit and I would appreciate it if you two assholes would not imply that I'm a liar because I'm not. Now why don't you two go play with your little stick, I have work to do."

With that Sam stormed off to her room to come up with a new plan to get her mom and dad back together.

* * *

Okay so I bet you are all wondering what a Shrum in training is well I will tell you. At my school there are a group of sisters who are easy and it's considered a major dis to be called a shrum in training. Now that that's out of the way I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and please review as always


	10. Accusations

Disclaimer: Don't own the song Ghost of you and me I give credit to the writers in the chapter, don't sue.

* * *

Tommy was running through the morning fog the day after his ski trip. He had pretended, for his friend's sake, that it has been successful. Tommy knew better, though, it still hurt and he doubted that the pain would ever go away. As he was turning the corner he slowed down when he saw the lights on in the youth center. Tommy made sure no one was looking and went up to the doors. To his surprise they were unlock; Tommy snuck in to get to the bottom of the mystery. Tommy caught the culprit when he snuck to the juice bar. Behind the counter, making something was Sam and she was singing softly to herself. Tommy dared to sneak a little closer to hear the words. 

_What am I supposed to do  
With all these blues  
Haunting me, everywhere, no matter what I do  
Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow  
I cant let go  
When will this night be over  
I didn't mean to fall in love with you  
And baby there's a name for what you put me through  
It isn't love, it's robbery  
I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me._

Before she could get any farther Tommy came out of hiding and said, "Did you write that song?" The cup that Sam had been holding dropped to the floor as she heard his voice. "Whoa Tommy you scared me."

"Sorry I saw the lights and wondered who would be up this early."

"Oh Well I'm opening for Ernie; giving him a chance to sleep in with his wife for once."

"Ernie's married?"

"Yeah for a long time now."

"I never knew that. How did you find out?"

"Um, the wedding band on his ring finger was a dead give away."

"Are you married then?"

"What? No, whatever gave you that idea?"

"The ring on your ring finger."

"Oh, no this is my boyfriends' class ring. He gave it to me when we first started dating."

"So did u write that song?"

"Ghost of you and me? No it's an old song, um, by BBmak I think."

"Never heard of them."

"No I got a lot into my mom's old music when I was little."

"So what are you making?"

"Oh breakfast pizza."

"Come again?"

"Breakfast Pizza; just take bread dough, put it in a pizza pan, add cheese, bake, and then add stuff like eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, and stuff like that."

"Wow, sounds good."

"Oh it is, here try a piece."

Sam handed Tommy a piece and when he tasted it he felt like he was in heaven.

"This is really good."

"Thanks, it was my mom's recipe."

"Well I had better finish my run. See ya at school later?"

"Yeah, bye Tommy."

Tommy walked out into the fog and continued his run. His mind, unfortunately found its way back to Kim.

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and Kat was getting out of her Mustang. Just as she was about to go in she saw Sam come out. Kat hid behind her car, since Sam had threatened her, Kat was keeping a close eye on the girl. She watched as she came up to a car. Then she looked around to make sure no one was watching. Kat then saw her take her middle and pointer fingers, put them together, and slowly motion something up. Sam then motioned them to open the door. Kat almost gasped when she saw that Sam's hand never touched the handle. When Sam drove past her Kat got back into her car and followed Sam around town. Sam first stopped at a convenient store. Before Kat could get in she heard screams, smoke, and Sam come running out the doors. She then followed Sam to the bank where she heard a small explosion. After that she followed Sam back to the youth center. Once Kat was sure Sam wasn't there she got out to go tell her friends the news.

"Oh my God, you will never guess what I saw Sam just do?"

"What Kat?" Tommy said as he stopped his workout

"Yes Kat what did you see me do?"

Kat stopped in her tracks as she heard Sam's voice from behind her back.

"Here are your guy's drinks. Now what is that I did Kat?"

"I saw you steal a car, rob a convenient store and a bank."

"What I would never do that."

"Then explain how you got into the car without the keys."

"Um I unlocked it, opened the door, and got in; I had the keys."

"Whose car was it?"

"Ernie's; he asked me to run an errand."

"Oh really what was that exactly?"

"Drop the salary checks off at the bank."

"Then why did you go to the convenient store?"

"I thought I would be nice and fill his tank up, he was running low."

Kat stood there at a loss of words. Somehow the little weasel had thought up a lie for every question.

"Hey Kat what do you have against Sam?"

"Nothing Tommy."

As her friends left Sam came up to Kat and said,

"Next time you want to accuse me of something make sure you have your facts straight."

"I will find out what you're hiding. I'm not going to let you hurt my friends."

"The only person I want to hurt is you, but count your lucky stars because I promised a very good friend that I wouldn't, much. Watch your back tramp."

Kat watched as Sam walked away to take more orders. She needed to get to the bottom of this and fast.

Meanwhile up in his palace Mondo was watching Sam with renewed interest. He had plans for the girl because he had already seen what she could do. His ultimate plan was to turn her evil, but if that didn't work he could always hold her hostage and use her against the Rangers. Mondo lay in sleep mode fine tuning his plan and marveling at his own evil genius.

* * *

Okay so I know another boring chapter, but it helps to explains some stuff for the next chapter. Review please and I will catch ya all in Ch 11.


	11. The Cave

Over the next three months Sam had concocted about a million plans. All of which had failed and only driven her dad and her public enemy number one closer. One day while Sam was walking past the park she saw them close in for a kiss. She wasn't about to let this happen so she sent the little witch a little present. She telekinetically punched the ground sending a shock wave. Sam laughed as she saw Kat fall on her royal Australian ass. Since she had pushed Kat into the locker and threatened her Kat didn't come around Sam alone. This was fine with her, she could care less. Now Sam was lying on a picnic table looking at the stars and thinking of yet another plan when her mom dropped in to talk.

"Why do you insist on changing the past?"

"Because."

"Because why Sam?"

"From the moment I found the truth out about dad I wondered what it would be like if you two had stayed together. Now that I'm here I can finally see what it would be like."

As they lapsed into silence a brilliant plan struck Sam. Why not tell her dad's younger self the truth. She knew her dad would consider it his duty to go down to Florida and confirm the truth.

"I've got it!"

"Got what Sam?"

"The perfect plan to get you two back together, I'll just tell him the truth."

"No Samantha."

"Why?"

"Did you ever stop to consider why Mesogog sent you back to this particular time?"

"Mom I'm too tired to comprehend the mind of a mad man, okay."

"Sam he wants to get his hands on the dino gems."

"Well I have one now so why would he send me here?"

"All he needs is one because they are all interconnected and you're too powerful to be left in Reefside."

"So why would he send me here?"

"To change the past."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sam think about if you tell your dad the truth he will go down to Florida and probably marry me. We will probably move to Angel Grove and live happily."

"What's so wrong with that?"

"Well your dad will never go to college, never find the gems, and never establish the Rangers. He won't be Mesogog's enemy and then Mesogog will succeed in turning the earth back. Not that it would matter to me and your dad because we will both be dead, or did you forget what happened on your sixteenth birthday?"

"How could I forget I was driving remember?"

"Yes and then you will have successfully lost both of your biological parents."

"Well I would rather see him lonely and miserable than with that dirty blonde tramp."

"Why do you hate Kat so much? You know she didn't break us up."

Sam thought of the real answer as she looked at her mom. Tears welled up in her eyes as she practically screamed,

"Because it keeps the blame from me. It easier to blame her than to see the truth, that I'm the reason my parents split up okay?"

"Is that what you think?"

"No it's what I know. Face it mom if I hadn't been born you and dad would still be together. I keep blaming her because if I accept the truth I could barley live with myself."

"Sam it's not your fault, it's mine. Honey I only wanted what was best for you. When I left the team I did it because it was what I wanted. If I had told your dad he would have felt like it was his duty to leave and I didn't want him to secretly hold a grudge against you. I don't for one second regret you being born or not telling him about you. The only thing I regret is how I told you."

Sam's mom came up to her and hugged her. She then kissed Sam and disappeared to leave Sam with her thoughts. That night Sam cried herself to sleep right there on the picnic table. Sam woke the next morning just as the sun was coming up. Still troubled by last night's conversation with her mom she went to sit under the tree by the lake. Sam still had a lot of issues to work out with herself; a fact she hated. Sam sat there wondering if she would ever be okay with herself. Little did she know that behind her there was a similar conversation going on.

Tommy still wasn't feeling one hundred percent better, but his Ranger duties kept his mind occupied at least. As he was walking through the park he saw Sam leaning against a tree. He was about to go up to her when a hand caught his arm. He turned and saw Kat holding his forearm.

"Oh hey Kat."

"Tommy something is wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Sam is evil, sent by Mondo perhaps."

"What? No way."

"She threatened me Tommy. Said she would hurt me if I came near you."

"Why would she do that?"

"To lure you away I think."

"Kat I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding."

"I don't think so Tommy."

"Well let's go see."

"No Tommy."

As he turned around he saw cogs secretly making their way towards Sam. Thinking quickly Tommy shouted Sam's name. Sam turned and looked his way. Before he could warn her, though, the cogs pulled out some sort of ray and shot Sam while her back was turned. Sam glowed blue and then sank into unconsciousness. The cogs then started to pull her towards a portal. Tommy turned to Kat and said, "Go get the other Rangers, I'm going after Sam." Tommy ran after the cogs before Kat could say anything. As he followed them into the portal he began to try to fight them. He couldn't get his hands on one, though, because they had arrived at their destination. Tommy went crashing to the ground as his feet made contact with the floor. When Tommy got up he looked around and looked for Sam. He found her lying in a heap of the floor. Tommy rushed to her side, turned her over, and inspected the damage. There were cuts across legs and a cut on her forehead was bleeding. Tommy checked her arms and found cuts along with curious scars. As he held her bare arms he noticed how cold she was and how cold it was in the cave. He assumed it was a cave because it was too dark to see. Tommy took his jacket off and used it to cover Sam up. Now he sat down to wait and think about what Mondo's plan might be.

* * *

Dun, Dun, dun. Jk so yeah review. I've got nothing else to say.


	12. Let It Out

Sam felt like a ton of bricks had hit her head. Sam stirred and from somewhere she heard a voice say, "Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Sam smiled as she heard her dad's voice. 

"Cinderella."

"What?"

"My dad he calls me Cinderella."

"Oh, why?"

"It was my favorite fairytale when I was growing up. I used to pretend that I had an evil stepmother and one day while I was cleaning the windows a white knight would ride by and save me."

"White knight?"

"It's what my mom always called the knights. They didn't have shining armor, but white."

"Where did your mom learn that?"

"From my grandmother I believe."

"So your dad calls you Cinderella. Does he hit you?"

"What my dad? No I can only recall him hitting me once and he told me he regretted doing it."

"Oh well I just assumed."

"Do you know what you get when you assume things?"

"No What?"

"You get an ass out of you and me."

Sam and her dad laughed at the little joke and then lapsed into silence. This gave Sam sometime to look at her surroundings. They were in a cave somewhere that had water dripping down in the far corner. It was very dark and the only source of light was coming from under a doorway.

"So is Cinderella still your favorite fairytale?"

"I don't believe in Fairytales anymore."

"What, why not?"

"Because life is too cruel to picture a happily ever after."

"Sounds like you know from experience."

"On my 16th birthday my parents died in a car crash. I was driving the car that night."

"What happened?"

"I was distracted and didn't see the drunk driver cross the median. He ran straight into our car going 45 mph. My dad was thrown through the windshield and died instantly. My mom's airbag didn't deploy all the way and she died later in the hospital."

"Oh so who do you live with now?"

"My dad."

"But I thought you just said that he was killed instantly."

"I did, I meant I live with my biological father. My mom never told me about him until just before she died."

"Oh I lost my parents too."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"I'm no stranger to loss."

"Tommy, I'm sorry about the letter."

Her dad's face fell when Sam mentioned the letter. He chuckled ruefully and replied,

"It's not like it was your fault."

"I know, but I think you need to let your feelings out."

"What feelings? I feel nothing."

"Tommy, scream, cry, get angry, hit something, anything just let it out."

"I have nothing."

"Tommy the pain will eat you alive. When my mom died I was so angry with her because she left me. She just dropped this life altering knowledge and left. I didn't know where to go, so I kept my feelings bottled up. They ate my soul until I was nothing more than an empty shell of who I used to be. I was so lost that I started to cut myself just so I could feel something, anything. I was so angry that I pushed everyone away; I even flipped one of my teachers. I would have killed him with my bare hands if I could have. Then one night I just snapped and found myself driving to my mom's grave. I beat her headstone, yelling and cursing the whole time until I passed out from exhaustion. I woke up in the hospital from hypothermia. Ever since then I have been a new person. Learn from my experience and let it all out."

"How could she; how could she just break up with me in a letter like that? She didn't even have the decency to tell me in person. I thought she loved me; she wanted me to be her first. How could she just rip my heart out and stomp on it. She's nothing more than a siren, minx, and tramp."

Sam watched as her dad paced the cave yelling and cursing about how much her mom was a bitch. After he was done he sat on the rock next to Sam and heaved a sigh, "I feel better." Sam smiled and turned to their next problem, how where they going to get out?

"So do you know why we are here, wherever here is?"

"Mondo has probably figured out by now who I really am."

"And who are you really?"

"A very powerful person."

"Well we need to find a way out of here."

"No need I can get us out as long as you promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't freak."

Her dad nodded his head and Sam began to concentrate on the door. First she telepathically made sure nothing human was outside. Then she called her power to the surface. Sam concentrated on the lock heating up the molecules, making them move faster and faster until it exploded. As it was blowing up Sam telekinetically pushed the door and blast out. She then called for a portal, turned, looked at her dad and said, "You coming?" Her dad came up to her with his mouth open. Right as they stepped into the portal her dad's watch went off with the other Rangers calling for help. Sam directed the portal to the other Rangers and prepared to morph. The moment she had found her gem her dad created a morpher for her, one specific to her powers. Sam's legs hit the ground as they appeared in the park. Her dad put out his hand and said, "Get to safety Sam." Sam shook her head and replied, "I'm going to fight." Before he could protest Sam pulled out her morpher, slipped her coin into the slot, brought it back, and said, "Morph, Pink Ranger, Ha!"

* * *

I know that this is a really short chapter, but my imagination is going hay-wire right now so please bear with me. Fear not Sam won't be turned evil again and she will get back home. Please review so that I know that I'm doing at least something right.


	13. Pink Dino Ranger

Tommy watched as Sam flipped in to the air and morphed into a Pink Ranger. Her costume was pink with a white dino print on her chest; she had the customary skirt with green edging; and she had red diamonds going down the sides of her costume. At her hip was two pink, red, green, white, and black sai. Her helmet was pink and had three slash marks across it so that she could see. Tommy watched as Sam immediately ran into the thick of the fighting. Tommy was shaken out of his episode by this, morphed, and joined the fighting. The monster that they were fighting was extremely powerful. He had golden armor plaiting; with red strips going up and down; and some sort of button in the middle. Tommy's heart grew cold as he saw the monster going after Sam while his Rangers were tied up with cogs. Tommy yelled a warning to Sam as he tried to run to her aid.

Sam turned around just in time to bring Saba up to meet Goldenrod's sword. Sam pushed the monster out of the way and looked at her dad, he was held back by three cogs. Sam flipped over Goldie and ran to her dad's aid. She plunged Saba into the cogs' backs to disarm them. Once her dad was free she hid Saba and brought out her new sai. Sam heard a scream and turned to see Kat struggling with four cogs. Sam took one of her sai, aimed, and let it rip. The sai flew through the air and landed right in the cog's ear, or what would have been its ear if it had been human. Sam then went to help her fellow Pink Ranger. With Sam's help Kat was able to get everything back under control. As Sam looked around to see who else needed her help she saw Goldie Locks attack her father. Sam quickly read his mind and figured out why he was here. Mesogog had sent him to destroy past Tommy so future Tommy wouldn't be there to stop him. Sam knew that her dad could hold his own against Goldenrod so she helped the other Rangers get rid of the cogs. Once the cogs were in retreat Sam turned to help her dad. The other Rangers had formed a circle around the battle waiting for her dad's signal to attack. Before they could, however, Goldenrod used a power bubble so that everyone went flying. At this Sam rushed to her dad's side. She made sure that he wasn't hurt before taking her anger out on the monster. No one, past or present, ever hurt her dad. Sam took out all of the stops and pulled out all of her weapons. First she telekinetically threw the dragon dagger into Goldie's back. She then threw both of her sai at his head. After they had struck their targets, his eyes, she strung Saba into the power bow and let the deathly arrow fly. Saba went right through Goldie and he sank to his knees. Once he was on the ground Sam called all of her weapons back to her side. This was a big mistake, however, because it seemed that Goldenrod had a new trick. Sam watched as all of the holes that she had just created closed up. The two enemies began to circle each other.

"Give it up Oliver, you'll never beat me. I can regenerate anything you throw at me."

"Oh really"

Sam focused her remaining power on Goldenrod. She focused with all of her might on his molecules. Making them move faster and faster until finally the bastard exploded. "Regenerate that, asshole," Sam replied. As she turned around she saw the other Rangers recovered and staring at her. Sam tried to walk over to them, but found her vision was becoming dark, not a very good sign. So Sam stumbled to the others as they powered down. Her dad was the first to come up to her. "Sam are you okay." Sam felt her brain beginning to shut down, she struggled to remain consciousness. As she let go Sam said, "No catch me."

Tommy caught the unconscious Sam as she fell. The moment she had fainted she had powered down. The other Rangers gathered around the mysterious Pink Ranger, Sam.

"We need to get her to the Power Chamber, right away." Tommy said as he lifted Sam into his arms and prepared to teleport to the Chamber.

"Tommy are you sure about this?" Kat said.

"Yeah Tommy we don't know anything about her," Rocky replied to Kat's protest

"They're right Tommy how do we know that this isn't some ploy to gain access to the chamber," Tanya said.

"I agree with them Tommy, I think we should just take her to a hospital," Adam chimed in.

"Are you guys listening to yourselves? Sam is hurt and I doubt that they will be able to help her down at the hospital. She needs Billy and Zordon's help. Kat she save your butt back there. Not to mention she got rid of the gold looking machine. I'm taking her with or without your blessing."

Tommy teleported without waiting for an answer, but he got his answer as he arrived at the Power Chamber. Seconds after he had arrived he saw four other colors appear and gather around the unconscious Sam.

"What happened?" Billy asked as Tommy laid Sam onto the metal table.

"Big battle and Sam passed out. She said something about being incredibly powerful. So I don't think that doctors can help."

Tommy watched as Billy began to attach wires to Sam's head and chest. As he poured over the computer results Tommy sat next to Sam holding her hand. He still didn't know why she invoked these strange feelings in him, but he wasn't going to question them either. He felt like Sam was somehow related to him, like he was her dad or something. Tommy jumped when he heard Billy let out a low whistle. He dropped Sam's hand and gathered around the computer with the rest of the team. "What is it? What have you found out?" Tommy asked as he tried to get a peak at the answers, although he knew he wouldn't understand what they said. Billy moved away from the computer and over to Sam. "Whoever she is, she's not from around here." Billy replied as looked down at her. "She has more Power Ranger power in her than I have ever seen. I think because of that she has gone into a coma, now only time will tell whether she will wake up."

* * *

Please R&R and I'm kind of stuck on the next part so if you guys have any ideas I would really love to hear them. Argh I hate writers block.


	14. The Battle Within

For the second time that day Sam felt like a ton of bricks had just hit her head. Sam sat up and realized that she wasn't in Angel Grove anymore. Sam stood up and took a look at her surroundings. There was golden wheat grass about waist high and as far as the eye could see. Sam turned this way and that looking for something familiar, anything familiar. As Sam looked behind her she saw something move, not something someone. "Hello Sammy." Sam stood stunned as the Pink Ninjetti Power Ranger, her mom, stood up and revealed herself from hiding in the grass. "Mom what are you doing and why are you dressed in your old costume?" Sam asked as she walked over to her mom. The moment Sam got to her mother's side she got the biggest shock of her life. Her mom pulled out the power bow and shot a super charged arrow at Sam. Sam quickly flipped out of the way and then said, "What was that for?" Her mother replied, "Survival, come on Sammy fight me." Sam shook her head and began to back away. "I'm not going to fight you mom, besides your dead." Her mom laughed a cold, cruel laugh and began to attack. Sam tried as much as possible to stay on the defensive, but after realizing that this thing wasn't her mother she began to go on the offensive. As her mom took another charged arrow Sam flipped behind her and did a sweep kick, knocking her mom's legs out from under her. As Sam pinned her mother to the ground she said, "What's going on?" The only reply she got was bright flash of pink light. As Sam looked down she realized that her mom had just been replaced by a power coin. Sam picked it up and realized that it was her coin, but it would do her no good because she needed her morpher. So Sam began to wander around and soon found herself on top of a cliff. _Oh great_, Sam thought as she tested the ledge. It was a pretty appealing idea to just throw her self off. When Sam turned around she came face to face with a multicolored Ranger. Sam knew immediately who it was because of his colors; green, white, red, and black. Sam cursed herself as she realized the position that she had just put herself into. If the fight between her and her mom had been brutal then the fight between her and her dad was going to be murder. Sam also realized that she had nowhere to go but down if he kicked her off.

"Dad?"

"Hello Sam"

Before Sam could say anything else her dad attacked her; they didn't even have time to exchange a few pleasantries. Then again Sam hadn't expected him to because her dad was the no nonsense type of guy. They battle raged on for what felt like an hour until Sam was in the same predicament that she had started out in. Sam was back up against the cliff's edge. As her dad went to kick her off Sam flipped over his head and then pushed slightly. Sam tried to grab his hand as he went over the edge. She looked down over the edge and realized that there was a ledge and on the ledge was a sparkling pink stone. Sam used the tree root and climbed down to the ledge to pick up her dino gem. Once she had the gem in her hand the ledge broke and Sam found herself sliding down the side of the cliff. The next thing she knew she had plunged into an ice cold river. Sam fought to get to the surface and get some air. As Sam broke the surface she saw someone standing at the shore line. Sam gasped when she saw who it was.

"How's she doing Billy?"

"Same as the last time you asked me that, two minutes ago Tommy."

"Sorry I'm just really worried about her."

"I know; we all are."

Tommy continued to pace in front of Sam's makeshift hospital bed. It had been almost a whole day sand there was still there was no change. Tommy wanted her to wake up so bad, not only to know that she was okay, but to finally figure out who she was. While she had been in a coma Billy had run a check on her identity and there was no recorded of a Samantha Gordon any where. Tommy sat down only to stand right up again when the computer started to beep. Tommy and the other Rangers crowded around the computer waiting for Billy to translate the answers.

"What does is say Billy?" Rocky asked as he held the one of the charts.

"The spikes on the graph show Sam's brain activity and the specific one you are holding shows her pain levels. Where ever Sam is, she's in a lot of pain."

Sam cried out in pain as she battled the toughest opponent of all, herself. No matter what she did she couldn't defeat herself. Sam even tried using her powers, but they didn't work here.

"What's a matter Sammy Sam can't beat me?"

"I can beat you."

"Oh really and that's why you are the one pinned to the ground. Just give it up you'll never win against me, you don't have the guts."

This comment infuriated Sam to the point that she almost couldn't see straight. Sam used her leg to hit herself in the back of the head. She then maneuvered, flipped her body and stood on one foot and pressed the other into her back. As Sam was about to ask a question she saw herself disappear and then reappear in front of her along with her mom and dad. Sam groaned and said, "I don't have the strength to fight all of you. Can you just give me morpher and then I can get back." Sam watched as herself stepped forward, hand her her morpher, and said, "You haven't been fighting for your power sources and morpher. You have been fighting for your state."

"My state?"

"Of mind, you have been fighting whether or not you will be in a coma for the rest of your life." Her mom said as she stepped up to stand by her daughter.

"And we are pleased to say that you have won. Like father like daughter." Her dad said as he stepped up also. Sam accepted her morpher from herself and put it on. Once Sam put on her morpher she automatically morphed into the Pink Dino Ranger. As Sam felt the familiar power coarse through her veins she felt a tug coming from somewhere in the back of her mind. Sam felt herself rising and then reenter her body. As she sat up she realized where she was and who she was surrounded by. Sam looked at the Zeo Power Rangers and said, "I supposed you want answers, huh?"

* * *

I want to thank everyone who review last chapter and especially gave me the idea for this one. I will be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters and this will be the last one that has to do with Samantha Rene Gordon Oliver. Please tell me what you think about my spin off of fighting spirit and I will catch y' all tomorrw.


	15. Not From Around Here

Sam looked around at the surprised looks on everyone's face. Sam got out of the bed and began to stretch her aching muscles. As Sam stretched the Rangers formed a circle around her. They were nervous; Sam could tell by the way they fluxed with her. This didn't bother Sam because she was used to it by now. Sam finished stretching and then she made herself comfortable in a chair. Once she was settled Sam folded her hands and said,

"Now I might not be able to answer all of your questions, but I will do it to the best of my ability."

"Why won't you be able to answer some questions?" Kat asked with her arms crossed

"Because I could screw up my past and your future."

"Your past?" Rocky asked while scratching his head

"Yes my past, because I'm not from around here."

"Where are you from?" Tanya asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm from the future in the year 2007 to be exact."

"Well if you are truly from the future do something then." Adam asked while standing next to Rocky

"How?"

"I don't know say something that will happen soon."

"Okay well today the remains of 24 people will be sent into space for a burial."

Sam watched as Billy turned on a radio to a news dial and sure enough, "And today marks the first space burial. The Remains of 24 people will be carried by a Pegasus rocket." Sam smiled at the stunned look on everyone's faces. As they turned back around her dad asked,

"So how did you get here?"

"I can't tell you much, but I can tell you that I am a Power Ranger from the future. My nemesis sent me here to get me out of the way."

"Why would he do that?" Billy asked as he ran a wand over Sam

"I'm too powerful to be let in Reefside so he had to get rid of me."

"You keep saying you're powerful, yet we don't have any proof." Kat replied.

"Well Kat give me a piece of junk and I will prove it."

They looked around the power chamber for a piece of junk and finally found an old tire from one of the Zeo Jet Cycles. Billy handed her the tire and Sam placed it on the floor. "Step back," she called from over her shoulder. Sam then began to do tricks with the tire. First she lifted it into the air telekinetically, then she began to spin the wheel this way and that. Finally while it was in the air Sam snapped her fingers and blew it up. Sam turned around and laughed at the stunned looks on her dad and his friends' faces. "That proof enough for you?" While Alpha was picking up the pieces her dad asked, "Why did you go into a coma?" "My brain, it's like an engine. You have to let the engine warm up or else the cold fuel make it brittle. I have to warm my brain up or else all the power overloads it and I pass out." Everyone shook their heads that they understood and then Sam said, "So can you guys help me get back home?" The Rangers looked at her and then to Billy. "Well it's going to be difficult and we will probably only have one shot at it, but we can try." Sam smiled and then felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned and came face to face with Kat. "Sam can I talk to you?" Sam nodded as she followed her fellow Pink Ranger out into the hall. Truth was Sam had some major apologizing to do.

"Listen Kat I'm really sorry for all the things that I did and said to you. It was mean and hateful, but I wanted you to know that it was because of future issues I still have."

"Oh believe me I would have issues too if I saw my dad try to kiss someone else."

"What? You mean you know."

"That Tommy is your dad? Yeah."

"How did you find out?"

"Well don't let the blonde hair fool you I'm actually pretty smart. When you said you were from the future I put two and two together. You have the same physical build as Kim and you look almost identical to Tommy."

"Do you think my dad suspects anything?"

"I highly doubt it; he has never been able to recognize stuff like this."

"Please don't tell him about me. It would screw up my past."

"Don't worry I won't, I guess in that sense I am a little selfish."

"You really like him, don't you?"

"Very much."

"Well I'm used to it because practically every girl in my high school has a crush on him. It's always 'Dr. Oliver's so cute. He's got brains and brawn. He's so hot.'"

"How do you listen to it?"

"I don't, I have learned to tune it out."

Sam was liking the blonde more as each moment passed. How could have ever hated her? As Kat was about to walk away Sam went on a whim and hugged the girl. She was surprised when Kat began to hug her back. As they broke apart Sam smiled and turned as the door opened. "Ready to go home Sam?" Her dad asked as he poked his head out of the door. Sam practically ran into the chamber and saw Billy constructing a portal. Just as he was finishing Sam said her goodbyes. She hugged each Ranger lingering on her dad and Kat. "Remember to have fun Rocky, Adam be careful around June, Tanya follow your heart, Kat enjoy it as long as possible, Billy reach for the stars, and Tommy what's the worst that could happen if you follow her." As Sam said each message the Rangers got a funny look on their faces. Before anyone could say anything Sam replied, "Figure out the meanings yourself." As the beam heated up and created the portal Sam said, "Be safe and may the power protect you." With one last glance behind her Sam stepped through the portal and was on her way home.

* * *

About 4 more chapters left, I hope that you guys are enjoying this so far. See y'all in the future.


	16. Coming Home

Sam's legs gave out when they came in contact with the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut, praying all the while that she was home. Sam opened them to be greeted by the familiar sight of her house. Sam smiled, ran up to her house, and pulled the front door open. Once Sam was inside she looked around greeting all the familiar sights. Sam also began to call for her dad; she looked for him everywhere, but couldn't find him. Sam finally looked in his study and found his day planner open to today's date. Sam read the note that he had written today, '_decorate the gym for prom._' It hadn't dawned on her that it was already prom time. The evil wheels in Sam's mind began to turn as she hurried upstairs to take a shower. Since the prom theme was a masquerade ball Sam would surprise everyone there. While she was in the shower Sam made a quick list of the things she needed to do to get ready. First off she needed to get her hair done; this would be easy because her Aunt Amy was a hair dresser. Secondly she needed to get her dress out of the closet and finally she needed to get her make-up done. As Sam got out of the shower she hurried to her closet and threw on a loose tie-die spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She then grabbed a bag and began to put all of the things that she would need to get ready. Sam put her make-up bag, shoes, hair kit, and mask in the bag. She then put her hair up, grabbed her dress, and headed downstairs. Sam looked around the kitchen for her car keys and found them under a pile of funny looking charts. Sam took a look at the charts and realized that while she had been away her dad and boyfriend had been working tirelessly to bring her back. Sam smiled at the thought as she headed out the door and to her car. Her dad and friends would be decorating until about six tonight, that gave everyone about two hours to get ready before the dance. Sam looked at the clock and realized that it was four-thirty; she would have plenty of time to get ready for the dance and her surprise. Sam put her stuff in the back and then jetted on over to her Uncle Jason's house. Once Sam arrived she took her bag and everything, rang the doorbell, and waited. Thankfully her Aunt Amy answered the door and not her Uncle Jason.

"Hey Aunt Amy I was wondering if you could do my hair for the prom?"

"Of course sweetie, come on in."

Sam walked into the house, set her stuff down, and turned right into her Uncle Jason. Sam had to laugh at the look of total surprise on his face when he saw her.

"Sam, what are…where have…"

"Hold on Uncle Jason let me get settled and then I will explain everything."

Sam sat in the chair that her Aunt Amy had pulled out and while she was doing her hair Sam told her Uncle Jason what had happened. After she was done her Uncle Jason let out a low whistle and said, "Does your dad know that you are here." Sam smiled deviously and replied, "No, no one but you guys knows I'm back and I want to keep it that way."

"Sam your dad has been worried sick about you. He even came by here looking for you."

"I know, Uncle Jase, I'm going to surprise him tonight at the prom."

Her uncle shook his head and then went upstairs to tend to the baby. About two hours later her aunt exclaimed that she was done and Sam went to go look at it. Her hair was put up in twists and turns all of which were hidden by the cascading flow of hair coming from the very top. Sam turned around and saw that her hair covered up her tattoo so her dad and friends wouldn't be able to get a sneak peak at their surprise. After she was done with her hair her aunt took out her tool box full of make-up and did Sam's make-up. It wasn't as crazy as it sounded because at midnight they would have a big unmasking. Sam's make-up took about an hour to complete. After she was done she went into the bathroom to check it out. Her face practically glowed, her lips were painted a seductive red, and her eyes were surrounded by a pale pink eye shadow. Sam tried her new look out with her mask and she hardly even recognized herself. After she was done with her make-up Sam went into the guest bedroom to change. She took her dress out of the bag and hung it up in the corner while she undressed. Sam's prom dress was a long flowing gown in pale pink with beautiful red flowers. The top of it had folds and creases and was incredibly fitting. At the waist the folds stopped and the rest of the dress just flowed. It also had a slit up to the middle of her calf and it was cinched in the back. The halter came together at the base of neck and a golden chain with red and pink flowers went down the middle of her back. Once she was dressed Sam turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She then put her Cinderella shoes on and mask. Sam looked like a totally different person as she looked at herself in the mirror. She turned this way and that making sure she looked perfect. Sam then took a deep breath and went downstairs to face the music. As Sam came down the stairs she was greeted by whistles and compliments from her aunt and uncle. Sam thanked them, got into her car, and headed to the prom.

* * *

Getting down to the nitty gritty now. Only about three more short chapters, please tell me what you think of this one. Toodles 


	17. Prom

Conner sat at a table being bored out of his mind. Everyone else had a date and was enjoying themselves. Ethan was with a girl he had met while standing in line, Trent was here with Kira; even Dr. O was here with Haley. Conner was just sitting there; hand on his cheek, being bored out of his mind. He missed Sam so much; it felt like a part of his heart was missing. He didn't know how long he had loved Sam, but he knew that he loved her. The moment she had disappeared he had spent countless nights lying awake in his bed wondering where she saw and what she was doing. If she was being hurt or treated like the princess she was. As he was sitting there Conner heard the gym door open. Conner did a double take as he watched a girl in a beautiful pink dress walk in. Conner watched her as she took up the excess of her dress and walked down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room. Their eyes clicked and Conner knew he was in big trouble. The girl smiled and walked over to him.

"Is this seat taken?"

"No, go ahead."

"You look like you're having a ball."

"Oh yeah can barley contain my excitement."

As she laughed Conner was struck by a thought of Sam. He looked hard at the girl, but to no avail. Half of her face was covered by a mask white mask decorated with pinkstars and red roses. The mask ended after her nose leaving her red lips completely exposed. Her eyes were a dark chocolate with small gold flecks, much like Sam's. Conner was shook out of his trance when the girl said,

"You look like you're heart broken."

"I guess I am."

"Who was the girl?"

"Samantha Oliver."

"Oh I heard about that, she disappeared on the first day of school right?"

"No she's just studying abroad."

"Oh well do you have contact with her?"

"Yeah we talk all the time."

"Liar."

"What did you say?"

"I called you a liar. By the look on your face it's been a long time since you and she talked."

"Well that shows how much you know. We talk all the time and go to see each other."

"Liar."

"Dude stop calling me that, I'm not a liar."

"First of all I'm not a dude and well stop lying then. If you see her all the time then why isn't she here?"

"She's busy with school and stuff."

"Liar, I know for a fact that she would want to be here."

"Oh and how would you know?"

"Because there is no place I would rather be than here with you."

Conner looked at the girl as if she was crazy. He then got up and moved to the other side of the room getting as far away from the girl as possible. While he was on the run he ran into Dr. O. and Haley.

"Hey Conner."

"Hey Dr. O."

"Conner what's wrong, you look upset?"

"It's nothing Haley, just some girl sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

"What was she saying?"

"She was talking about Sam, Dr. O. She was calling me a liar when I told her that me and Sam talk all the time. Do you think she suspects something?"

"Maybe, you should probably stay away from her."

Conner said goodbye to the couple and made his way outside. He began to wander around outside and began thinking. He had pictured taking Sam here tonight and proposing to her. As Conner thought about Sam he twirled the ring in his pocket. Conner sat down on the bench, looked up at the sky, and said, "Where ever you are Sam I'll find you. I going to bring you home and then we are going to be together." Conner continued to stare up at the starry sky. The stars reminded of the sparkle in Sam's eyes and how they would flash when she was very excited. Conner didn't know how long he had stayed there, but the girl came out and sat next to him.

"Beautiful night."

"Yeah it is."

"You really miss her, don't you?"

"With all my heart."

"I'm sorry."

"For what you didn't do anything."

"No for what I'm going to do."

Conner turned to look at the girl. As he turned their lips met and Conner got the shock of his life. As he kissed the girl he felt something familiar about it. As they pulled apart Conner saw the girl smile and say, "Surprise." Conner looked at the girl and replied, "What did you do that for?" The girl smiled, lifted her arms, and untied her mask. As the mask came off Conner saw the face of his Cinderella. He held her face in his hands and said, "Please don't let this be a dream." Sam kissed him on the lips and replied with tears in her eyes, "No, no dream. I'm back Conner and I have missed you so much." As the clock stroke midnight Conner and Sam kissed under the stars. They were interrupted however by Dr. O. Who had come outside to find Conner.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Dr. O. look who it is."

Conner watched as Sam turned around and said, "Hello daddy." Dr. O.'s mouth dropped as he looked at his daughter.

"Sam is it really you?"

"Yes daddy, I'm home."

Sam ran into her dad's arms and hugged him as he spun her around in circles. The rest of the team came out and saw Sam. Sam suggested that they all go to the command center and talk about it. As they left Conner saw Sam ask Haley to drive her car home so she could ride with him. Conner was happy when he saw Haley shake her head yes. The team stayed up all night exchanging stories about what had happened. Sam told them all about going back to 1997 and meeting the Zeo Rangers. The team told Sam about how they had finally defeated Mesogog and how their gems were useless now. As Conner left that night he began to plan his proposal to Sam. It was going to be spectacular.

As Sam got ready for bed she went over the check list in her head, making sure nothing was different. Just as she was about to get into bed her dad came into the room.

"All ready for bed Sam?"

"Yeah just one question."

"Shoot?"

"Did you ever follow my advice that I gave you in 1997?"

"Yes and I saw your mom holding you."

"Did you talk to her?"

"No, because behind her was Tanner."

Sam looked up at her dad as he regaled her with the story of how after he saw her mom with her dad he had left. Sam went to bed that night thinking where she could have gone wrong and was reminded by her mom's words about changing the past. Sam smiled and layed her head on the pillow drifting slowly into dream land.

* * *

Okay so I hope that you guys like this chapter and will stick around for the next two chapters. As always please review as it will me the world to me. Catch ya laters 


	18. The Proposal

A few weeks after she had gotten back Sam received a package from Conner. She picked it up, eager to find out what was inside. Sam took the package to the dinning room table where her dad was sitting.

"What's that sweetie?"

"A package for me from Conner, why didn't he just give it to me at school?"

"Well open it and find out."

Sam smiled at her dad and tore the package open. She gasped as she saw what was inside. Sam lifted a small black and pink dress from out of its box. The dress was mainly black with spaghetti straps and it ended around her knees. In the back it was laced up a pink ribbon. Sam looked at her dad with a look of utter shock. She looked back in the box and found a card. Sam laid the dress over one of the dinning room chairs and picked up the card. As she opened the card pink and red rose petals fell out. Sam then read the little message out loud. "Sam meet me outside you house tonight at six o'clock. I'll be waiting for you under the stars." Sam looked at the clock and saw that it was already four thirty. She then looked at her dad who nodded his head yes. Sam screamed, jumped up, grabbed her dress, and went to go get ready.

Conner was waiting anxiously for Sam in the limo. While he was waiting he kept pulling the ring out of his pocket to make sure it was clean. The ring had been his great-grandmother's wedding ring and he was proud to have Sam wear it. The day after she had gotten back Conner had asked to talk to Dr. O. privately. So while Sam was at her gymnastics class he had asked Dr. O. permission. Dr. O. had been a little taken back when Conner had asked him this. After assurance that Conner knew what he was getting into he had agreed, but not without the threat. Dr. O. had said, "If I find out that you have somehow hurt my little girl there is no place you can go to hide that I won't find you. And when I do find you, you will wish that you were never born." Conner knew that Dr. O. always made good on his promises, besides Conner had no intention of ever hurting Sam. She meant the world to him. Conner looked out the window when he heard the door to the house shut. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Sam walk down the steps. She was wearing the black dress, with black heels, and her hair done in soft curls that bounced when she walked. "Your carriage has arrived Cinderella." Conner said as he got out of the limo, bowed, and smiled. His heart fluttered as Sam giggled and got into the limo. As she got settled Sam turned to Conner and said, "Where are you taking me?" Conner smiled and replied, "Oh you'll find out." The drive to the restaurant was a quiet one, with the exception of Sam trying to pry the location out of Conner. As they pulled up Conner got out and opened the door for Sam, offered his elbow, and led her into the ballroom. He was happy to see that everything was just as he had ordered. It was an exact replica of Cinderella's castle. He smiled when he saw Sam's look of total surprise. As the band started up Conner bowed and said, "May I have this dance." Sam giggled again and replied, "Of course my prince." As they danced around the room Conner saw the look of surprise in her eyes. "Is this 'So This Is Love' from Cinderella?" Conner smiled and nodded his head. As they continued to dance Conner used his hands to gesture the big surprise. Every time he tapped Sam's back a member of her family or his would come out from behind the pillars. Sam didn't notice because she was only looking at him. As the song finished Sam looked around and saw everyone gathered. She looked at Conner and said, "You invited my whole family." Conner nodded as he shook his head yes, he was too afraid to open his mouth. "That's because I have something important to tell you." Sam raised her eye brows in question until Conner got down on one knee, took her hand, and said, "Sam I love you, probably since the first day we met. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life. I want to share everything with you, the good and the bad. Samantha Rene Gordon Oliver, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Conner looked up at Sam and saw tears running down her cheeks. She looked around and replied, "I don't know what to say." At this the people gathered screamed, "SAY YES!" Sam laughed and said, "Yes, yes, of course I will. Conner bounded up, spun Sam around, and kissed her while all their friends and family clapped. Their families poured on them in a wave offering congratulations and Conner got to meet all of Sam's godparents, the original Power Ranger. Sam in turn got to meet all of his relatives and by the end of the night the two families had meshed pretty well together. All that was left to do was to plan the wedding, on a warm summer's day in Angel Grove.

* * *

Only a couple more chapters left, I hope that you guys have enjoyed the ride. You can show me how much you loved it by leaving me a review. See ya at graduation.


	19. Graduation

Sam looked at herself critically in the mirror. She kept smoothing out her white sundress to get out the wrinkles. As she looked in the mirror she saw her dad come up to her bedroom door and say, "Beautiful." Sam smiled at him in the mirror, turned around, and replied, "You don't look half bad yourself." Sam walked up to him and straightened his tie. "I have never been a tie guy," he said as he looked at his reflection. "I know," Sam replied as she looked at mirror. Today was graduation day and Sam was extremely excited. Once she had gotten back she went to Angel Grove and gotten her records from 1997. Even she had been surprised when they transferred over properly. She had to admit that she had help from Principle Randall. Now that Randall was good she helped to records transfer over from schools and time periods. Sam walked down the stairs to grab her cap, gown, and heels. Conner said that he would be at her house at exactly two o'clock. Since he was her walking partner it was only natural that they go together. Sam's dad was one of the guest speakers at the graduation. The super had been trying for one of the Power Rangers, but suddenly they had disappeared. Sam smiled as she thought that it was really all over. Her molecular explosion had disappeared, but not her other powers. Sam could still read minds and lift things, but she didn't really use them that much. As Sam sat in the living room thinking she heard the front door open and saw Conner come in dressed in khaki pants, a white shirt, and a red tie. Sam smiled and walked over to her fiancé. She still couldn't get used to calling him that, but she was happy none the less. Sam was kissing Conner when her dad came into the living room.

"Hey Dr. O."

"How many times have I told you Conner call me Tommy, after all we will be family soon?"

"I think I will wait after the wedding Dr. O."

"Fine suit yourself, but if we don't hurry up we will be late."

Sam looked between her dad and Conner and laughed. They would get along swimmingly after Sam and Conner we married. The wedding was going to be in next fall because of the dig Sam was going on this summer and the courses Conner was taking. Both of them had agreed on a fall wedding. It was going to be held at her Uncle Billy's cabin in the Berg Mountains and Sam couldn't wait. She and Conner had also agreed on a small wedding, friends and family only. This was a bit of a problem because of all of Sam's godparents and their children. Sam had even tracked Kat down in Australia and was planning on sending her and her family and invitation. When she had finally tracked her down she had found out that Kat had married an Australian fireman and that they had six kids. Sam just hoped that Kat remembered who she was and that Zordon hadn't wiped everyone's memory clean. Sam was shaken out of wedding plans when Conner gently shook her.

"Come on sweetie we gotta go."

"Sorry I was daydreaming again."

"Honey you are a daydream."

Sam playfully slapped Conner's arm as he led the way to his car. Once they were at the gym they went to the designated meeting spot for the Rangers and their families. The office entrance was crowded, mostly with Sam's family, as Sam and Conner approached. Once Sam saw her Uncle Jason she let go of Conner's hand and flew into his outstretched arms. Her Aunt Amy wasn't there because they hadn't thought it wise to bring a baby to a very long graduation. Her other family, however, had brought everyone. All of her godparents were there, with their spouses, and their children. The other Rangers' families were there also. Kira's parents were talking to Trent's dad, while Ethan's parents were talking to Conner's. While everyone was mingling and getting to know each other Sam heard the bell ring. The bell was the signal that all the graduates needed to report to the gym to begin the ceremony. Sam, Conner, Kira, Trent, Ethan, and Angela said goodbye to the family group and headed towards the gym. Everyone had the same partner as they had had at the Prom. Sam was really nervous as they took their seats. Her feet were hurting like crazy and she was ready for Senior Celebration. It was all worth it, though, as Sam walked across the stage and received her diploma. After the ceremony was over the gang all went to Senior Celebration. Where a very interesting thing happened. Both Trent and Kira had been picked to be hypnotized and while they were under the hypnotist told Kira that she would go sit on the lap of the person she liked. To everyone's surprise she went and sat on Trent's lap. The hypnotist pulled them both out of it and everyone laughed when they saw Trent and Kira's faces. That night was the night that Kira and Trent began to date. The celebration ended with the seniors dancing to their class song, which was photographs by Nickleback. Conner held Sam close and whispered into her ear, "Sam I can't wait until we are married." "Neither can I dear, neither can I." Sam hugged Conner and continued to dance under the stars thinking about how great her life was going to be.

* * *

Okay now this is the end, but if I get oodles of reviews I will post a bonus chapter. I hope you guys liked it and enjoyed the ride. Peace Be With You


	20. From This Moment On

The song From This Moment On is sung by Shania Twain, and I assume it's hers.

* * *

Tommy was running around the church trying to get everything organized. He had just finished checking on his soon to be son-in-law and was now on his way to check on his daughter. Conner had been incredibly nervous when Tommy had checked on him. Tommy just had to laugh at the look on Conner's face as he paced up and down the room. Both Ethan and Trent, his groom's men, had been laughing too. Tommy rounded the corner and headed to the bride's room. When he opened the door he lost his breath as he saw his daughter's reflection. Sam looked so beautiful, much like her mother. Her dress had two triangular straps, on the front was a very intricate bead pattern, it laced up in the back, and then once it reached her waist it poofed out. Sam had fallen in love with the dress the moment she had seen it. She had said that it reminded her of Cinderella's dress made modern. At the store they had also found some Cinderella like shoes. They were like a flip-flop with heels; instead of two strips, though, they had a kind of clear plastic material that covered her foot. On top of the clear material was and intricate pattern of sparkling stones. As Tommy watched his daughter he noticed that she was crying. He got worried and came into the room. 

"Sam are you okay? If you don't want to go through with this wedding I can call it off."

"No it's not that dad."

"Then what is it?"

"I wish mom was here, that's all. We used to stay up late and talk about my fairytale wedding."

"Oh but Sam, honey, she is here. I can feel her."

"I can feel her too Sam."

Tommy looked at the door as he heard a familiar Australian voice. Kat stood in the doorway in a pink bridesmaids dress. Tommy and Sam had been so excited when Kat had said that she would be in the wedding. He had missed his petite Australian friend very much. When Sam had gotten back she had told him everything that had happened between Kat and her. Tommy didn't blame Sam for the way she had acted, but he did have a talk with her about letting her anger get the better of her. Sam smiled at both of them and then thanked them. Before he knew it Tommy heard the music start up and it was time to start the wedding. The first couple to go down the aisle was the maid of honor and the best man, Kira and Trent. The next couple to make that walk was the bridesmaid and her escort, Kat and Ethan. Then it was their turn to make the walk. Tommy glanced down at Sam and smiled at his daughter.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I just ate a whole bunch of butterflies."

Tommy laughed as he led his daughter down the aisle. Everyone stood up as he and Sam walked down the aisle. Tommy saw Conner stare at Sam with an open mouth until Trent had nudged him. Tommy laughed inwardly at this, not wanting to disturb Sam's moment. When they had approached the front the minister said, "Who gives this woman to this man?" As Tommy said, "I do." There was a huge squawk from the back. Everyone's heads turned and landed on a pink crane standing at the back. Everyone on the bride's side of the church started to smile brightly and some even laughed, but everyone left to bird alone. No one wanted to ruin the wedding by going after the bird, just in case it gave chase. After he gave Sam away Tommy sat down next to Jason and watched as his favorite, only, and beautiful daughter got married. Sam and Conner had chosen to write their own vows and tears welled up in Tommy's eyes as Sam said hers.

"Conner from the moment I saw you, I could already feel myself falling in love. I love you with all my heart. I was dead when you met me, I born the day you loved me, and my love for you will keep me alive forever. I was yours before you ever knew it and I promise to be as perfect for you as I can be." As Sam finished her vows Conner began his. "Sam from the moment I saw you I knew that I loved you. I knew that you were a little rough on the edges, but I was willing to get past that. From the moment I had your love I could fly. I don't want you to be perfect; I just want you to be mine. So I promise that I will give you your fairytale ending and try to give you everything your parents had and more. I love you Samantha and I never want to be away from you." Everyone clapped as the minister said, "I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Tommy wiped away the tear that ran down his cheek as Sam kissed Conner. The minister then said, "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Conner McKnight." Everyone clapped as Sam and Conner walked down the aisle and to the car that would whisk them to the reception. Tommy followed and noticed that outside under the tree the pink crane was watching everything. As the limo pulled away the pink crane flew into the sky and Tommy saw it something flying next to it, a white falcon. At the reception Tommy and Sam dance to the song _I loved her First_, by Heartland. Then Sam got on the stage, grabbed a microphone and said, "I have a special present for my new husband." Everyone gathered around the stage as music started up and Sam began to sing.

_I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything, and everything. And I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow.  
For better for worse, I will love you  
With every beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your __love__ I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
I can't wait to live my life with you, I can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my __prayers__ from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on  
I will __love you__ as long as I live  
From this moment on_

After Sam finished singing her song she and Conner had their first dance. The song that they had chosen was _So This Is Love_ from Cinderella. After a little more dancing Sam was ready to throw the bouquet. As the bouquet went up into the air all the girls began to fight for it, but one particular girl caught it. Tommy laughed his head off at the surprised look on Kira's face as she held the bouquet in her hands. Later Conner retrieved the garter and threw it. Everyone laughed when it flew right into Trent's hands; they all knew what this meant. As the reception was coming to a close everyone gathered around the car to wish Sam a happy and eventful honeymoon. Tommy watched as his daughter hugged all of her new family members and each of her godparents, finally she got to him.

"I'm going to miss you daddy."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere, come visit me anytime and call often."

Sam kissed him goodbye and got into the car. Tommy then shook hands with Conner and watched as the two road off into the sunset. Sam and Conner lived happily ever after, or at least until the kids came.

* * *

Okay so this is the end, I hope that you loved all the ups and downs; twists and turns. You will read more from me I promise, but I will take a few days before I get anything new out. Oh and look for Sam in my other stories. 


End file.
